Hall of Warriors
| Also known as = Hall of Heroes | Type = Interior | Residents = Oogway (formerly), Shifu | Visitors = Tai Lung | Significant events = Battle of the Jade Palace | Films = Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 3 | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: The Game | Books = | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda }} The Hall of Warriors (also called the Hall of Heroes ) is a revered hall located within the main part of the Jade Palace. It was built along with the Palace nine hundred years ago in honor of Oogway for creating kung fu. This prestigious hallway was made to honor and commemorate the memories of fallen heroes who upheld the teachings of Oogway and used kung fu as a force for good. . Retrieved July 29, 2010. Description Interior :See also: Hall of Warriors#Points of interest. The Hall of Warriors contains artifacts from various kung fu masters, each won by heroic deeds. Exterior :See Jade Palace. History Background The Hall of Warriors was built along with the Jade Palace nine hundred years ago in honor of Oogway for creating kung fu. This prestigious hallway was made to honor and commemorate the memories of fallen heroes who upheld the teachings of Oogway and used kung fu as a force for good. In Kung Fu Panda presenting Tai Lung to Master Oogway]] It was here in the Hall of Warriors that Tai Lung was presented before Oogway by Shifu, in order to determine if he was worthy of becoming the Dragon Warrior. However, Oogway saw darkness in Tai Lung's heart, and ultimately refused him the title, as well as the Dragon Scroll, which was being kept in the Hall of Warriors itself. Outraged by this denial, Tai Lung laid waste to the Valley of Peace before returning to the palace and crashing through the doors of the Hall of Warriors, with the intent to claim the scroll for himself. Tai Lung brutally knocked Shifu aside and leaped for the scroll, but was stopped in his tracks by Oogway and defeated. After this incident, Tai Lung was sent to Chorh-Gom Prison for his crimes. Twenty years later, Shifu was summoned to the Hall of Warriors by Oogway, who had received a vision that Tai Lung would return to the valley. Shifu initially panicked at the thought of Tai Lung exacting his revenge, but Oogway came up with a solution; to decide which of the Furious Five would become the Dragon Warrior in a tournament. The tournament came to an unexpected conclusion when Oogway chose Po, a portly panda, as the Dragon Warrior. marveling at being in the Hall of Warriors]] Po was swiftly brought up to the Jade Palace on a palanquin and left alone inside the Hall of Warriors. While admiring the many artifacts, Po encountered Shifu, who was furious that an inexperience panda had been chosen over his students. Shifu insulted the panda and threatened him with the Wuxi Finger Hold in order to pressure him into quitting, but Po remained determined. The two then visited the Training Hall. After Shifu had succeeded in training Po in kung fu, having decided that Po was ready to receive the Dragon Scroll, Shifu collected the scroll from the dragon statue's mouth and handed it to the panda. However, they all received a shock when the scroll turned out to be blank. With nothing else left to do, Shifu told Po and the Furious Five to evacuate the Valley. He would stay behind and hold off Tai Lung long enough to make sure that everyone would be safe, even though he knew that the price would cost him his life. Preparing himself, he awaited Tai Lung's arrival on the steps outside the Hall of Warriors, and when the leopard showed up, the two engaged in violent combat inside the Hall. at the hall]] The fight was evenly matched for a long time, until Tai Lung sent Shifu flying back with a fiery double-fisted punch. Defeated, Shifu knew that this was his one last chance at making amends with his former son and student, and apologized; confessing that his pride had blinded him to what Tai Lung was becoming. After a moment of clear indecision, Tai Lung hardened his heart and grasped the red panda by the throat tightly, proclaiming that he wasn't after an apology—he still wanted the scroll. Upon seeing the scroll missing, the snow leopard nearly strangled Shifu before the timely arrival of Po saved him. Upon seeing Po, Tai Lung tossed the semi-conscious Shifu aside and charged at him, the fight taking them outside the Hall. Badly injured, Shifu remained in the Hall of Warriors during the ensuing battle that resulted in Po utilizing the legendary Wuxi Finger Hold on Tai Lung, and quickly returned to the palace to check on his mentor. Shifu was mistaken by Po to be dying, but he was merely quiet and still from finding peace after confronting his greatest mistakes. In the aftermath of the great battle, Po and Shifu rested in a meditative state next to the Moon Pool before Po suggested getting something to eat. In Legends of Awesomeness Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda 3 Coming soon! Points of interest Locations CaveOfMysteries1.jpg|Cave of Mysteries Dungeon.jpg|The Palace dungeon MoonPoolChamber.jpg|The Moon Pool Roomofhelmets.jpg|Room of Helmets Artifacts Weapons and armor * Crossbow of All-Knowing * Golden Shield * Golden Spear * Helmet of the Invincible Thunder Kick * Ho's Helmet * Invisible Trident of Destiny * Iron Fist of Justice * Lady Wind Song's fan * Master Flying Rhino's armor * Oogway's staff * Ox's sword * Ring Blades * Rhino's staff * Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang * Set of Ninja Weapons * Sword of Heroes * Tai Lung's sword (temporarily) * Tri Bo Yao * Whooping Sun Diamond Blade Paintings and ceramics AlabasterPot1.jpg|The Alabaster Pot of Remembrance MasterBull2.PNG|Master Bull painting MasterFrog2.PNG|Master Frog painting OogwayPainting.jpg|Master Oogway painting Mongolianfistdemonjar.jpg|The Mongolian Fist Demon Jar UrnOfWarriors.jpg|The Urn of Whispering Warriors Other objects CrocCape.jpg|Croc's cape Dragonchalice.jpg|The Dragon Chalice DragonScroll.png|The Dragon Scroll JadeOrb1.jpg|The Jade Orb of Infinite Power MastersStatue.jpg|Masters' Council statue SotMPoCage.jpg|The Sarcophagus of Su Wu Shift-stones.png|The shift stones ThousandScrolls.PNG|The Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu Trivia * The Kung Fu Panda filmmakers took inspiration from Chinese films in designing the palace. The interior, for example, pays homage to the King's palace in the 1997 film Hero.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts (PDF) by (HP) Gallery Images Hall of Warriors.jpeg|Concept illustration of the hall by Tang Kheng Heng and Bill Kaufmann OogwayTaiLung.PNG| DragonScroll.jpg| ShifuPoScroll.jpg| TaiLungholdingShifu.jpg| Kung Fu Panda 3 22.png| View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Clip Nothing is impossible|Oogway and Shifu in the Hall of Warriors in Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda (2008)- Hall of Warriors clip|Po visiting the Hall of Warriors Kung Fu Panda "Fluttering Finger Mindslip Memory Loss"|Po searching through scrolls in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Hall of Heroes - Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016)|Po and Li playing browsing the hall in Kung Fu Panda 3 View more... Interactive map References Category:Locations Category:Film Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Kung Fu Panda World Locations Category:TV Series Locations Category:Shorts Locations